girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabriella Kossal
Ms. Gabriella Kossal is a character in Girl Meets World. She is the John Quincy Adams Middle School art teacher for Riley, Farkle, Lucas, Sarah, Darby, Yindra, Yogi, Zay and her star student, Maya. Personality Ms. Kossal is in charge of the Art Department. She possesses an open, friendly nature, and appears to take things in stride, as shown by her acceptance of Farkle dropping by the art class a day early, or how she handles Riley and Maya's paint battle. She really does enjoys her work, and has taken special notice of Maya's impressive artistic ability, and intends to nurture and develop that talent as much as possible. History Season 1 Girl Meets Maya's Mother On the week of the John Quincy Adams Middle School Art Exhibit, Ms. Kossal lets Farkle get a sneak peek of his new art class, as she was aware his transfer would not officially take effect until the next day. She allows the robed boy to hand the bowl of fruit in the center of the room to her, and is quite amused when he whips off his outer garment to reveal his "Forty-eight pounds of nasty," clad in black and red striped swimwear to become the replacement subject for the class' sketches. Going along with the idea, Ms. Kossal advises her pupils that "when drawing a Farkle, start with the eyes." As she roams the room, gazing over the students' efforts, she is stunned by the brilliant work Maya has quickly produced, a surreal depiction of Farkle in a bird's nest. The teacher brings up the upcoming Art Exhibit and invites Maya to take part by submitting a piece for it, but the girl politely refuses, stating that she is not comfortable showing her art to others, however, Ms. Kossal does ask her to think about it. Two days later, she is both surprised and pleased to find a note in her teacher's box stating that Maya will participate in the Art Exhibit that very night. Later in class, Ms. Kossal assigns Riley to act as the subject for the class, but cannot help but notice the girl carrying on a conversation with her best friend, Maya, despite the admonitions that the model should be sitting completely still. Picking up Sarah and Darby's sketches, each depicting Riley with an enormous mouth, Ms. Kossal aptly demonstrates her point. However, she does note one exception, as she once again marvels at Maya's artwork. The teacher then tells her student how pleased she is that Maya changed her mind about participating in the Art Exhibit. Ms. Kossal states that having one's art displayed in public is a thrilling experience and reminds Maya it starts that evening at six. Ms. Kossal then steps outside of the art room briefly, to enter Sarah and Darby's Riley sketches in the Art Show. She is shocked upon her return to discover the art room deserted except for Riley and Maya locked in comical paint combat. Knowing the pair of close friends could never truly harm one another, she simply tells them to stop and clean up the mess (although she does claim the result is Riley's "most authentic piece of the semester.") At the Art Exhibit, Ms. Kossal is happy to witness Maya seeing for herself how well her art has been received, and the two share a silent moment of artistic camaraderie. Girl Meets 1961 (mentioned) Ms. Kossal gifts her most promising student, Maya Hart, with a copy of a large book entitled Art And Artists, '''which she hopes will inspire her in further artistic endeavors. Season 2 Girl Meets Creativity Girl Meets Legacy Quotes Trivia *She gave Maya a large book, '''Art And Artists, as a gift to inspire her artwork. *She wanted Maya to show her art. *Her first name is revealed in Girl Meets Creativity. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Adults Category:Female characters Category:Minor characters Category:Teachers Category:Season 2 characters Category:JQA Staff Category:Recurring characters